


Osiria Rose

by immortalflowers



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Kissing, M/M, Modern Royalty, Piano teacher Hongjoong, Spoilt bratty prince Seonghwa, that's literally it - Freeform, that's the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalflowers/pseuds/immortalflowers
Summary: “Seonghwa-ssi,” Hongjoong bows his head in greeting, and takes the chair from a table nearby to put next to Seonghwa. “Have you practised anything we worked on last time?”Seonghwa laughs as if Hongjoong is stupid for asking at all. The cat under the piano wakes, but only curls more into itself and falls back asleep. He starts to play, and not even half a minute in, Hongjoong stops him.“What?” Seonghwa says through a sigh. Bored, angry, spoilt.“It says allegro moderato, you were playing too fast. Start from the beginning.” Hongjoong gets a perverse feeling of satisfaction looking at him huff and puff in annoyance.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	Osiria Rose

A discordant melody rings out through the large empty ball room. The beautiful long fingers, adorned with an array of rings, all pure white gold, slap disinterestedly at the black and white keys.

Hongjoong doesn’t fail to see a metaphor somewhere in the picture that awaits him as he enters through the open French doors.

Seonghwa sits regal at the piano bench, a large fluffy grey cat curled beneath his feet. Hongjoong would find it more appropriate if it were a coiled snake, akin to its owner.

He doesn’t seem to have noticed Hongjoong walk in as of yet, but his words say otherwise.

“Hongjoong-ssi, why are you so shy still?” Seonghwa half turns in his seat, a mocking grin settled into the creases of his beautiful face. “Come sit,” he scoots over on the bench, to make room for Hongjoong, as if that is allowed.

There aren’t many things that are allowed in this cold empty place, and the cameras winking in corners of each corridor Hongjoong passed to get to the heart of the beast, tell him he is being watched, overheard even.

“Seonghwa-ssi,” Hongjoong bows his head in greeting, and takes the chair from a table nearby to put next to Seonghwa. “Have you practised anything we worked on last time?”

Seonghwa laughs as if Hongjoong is stupid for asking at all. The cat under the piano wakes, but only curls more into itself and falls back asleep. He starts to play, and not even half a minute in, Hongjoong stops him.

“What?” Seonghwa says through a sigh. Bored, angry, spoilt.

“It says allegro moderato, you were playing too fast. Start from the beginning.” Hongjoong gets a perverse feeling of satisfaction looking at him huff and puff in annoyance.

He starts again, manages two minutes before he stops on his own volition.

“Why’d you stop?”

“Don’t feel like it,” Seonghwa enunciates each word like Hongjoong is stupid, and wouldn’t understand him otherwise.

He walks over to the large windows overlooking the back garden. It’s picturesque – a rose bush next to a rose bush, and all growing into a tight spiral. Each circle closer to the centre, the roses change colour, red on the outside, then every shade of pink Hongjoong could ever imagine, until they bleed out into a white.

There’s a white fountain, and on it a statue of lovers hugging in the middle, water cascading from a platform at their feet, and if looked from the right angle, it seems as if they are both crying.

Despite the beautiful picture on the outside, the inside of the building is dark, cold and most probably haunted. By real ghosts, or ghosts of the past, Hongjoong wouldn’t bet on either.

If only he wasn’t a poor college student in need of cash, and the job wasn’t so highly paid, he never would’ve stepped foot inside the mansion.

To Hongjoong, Seonghwa is an ancient Greek statue – its colours washed out, leaving it only a pale marble. Beautiful, but hollow. His face set into a permanent depreciating smile, fighting the world and then himself every second of his existence.

Hongjoong watches Seonghwa prop one of the smaller windows ajar, and pull out a pack of cigarettes. “We’re both going to get in trouble if you smoke inside the piano room,” Hongjoong chastises crossing his legs. The doors are shut tightly, and the servants know not to enter when the prince is otherwise occupied.

“If you don’t want to get in _trouble_ , maybe you should leave,” Seonghwa smiles back at him through the smoke he lets out of his mouth.

“I got a job offer,” Hongjoong says out of nowhere, fuelled by Seonghwa’s comment. “I’ll leave my recommendations for another tutor with your mother after we’re done today.”

Seonghwa stiffens with his hand halfway to his mouth; he contorts his face into a cruel smile. “Why are you telling me this? Do you honestly think I care?” his laugh rings out in the melodious space, somewhat suppressed by the open window.

“No, I can’t imagine why you would care, Seonghwa-ssi,” Hongjoong smiles back, and walks closer to where Seonghwa is standing. He takes the cigarette from between his graceful, elegant fingers. His hands look as if they were made to play the keys, or to be inside Hongjoong.

Hongjoong takes a drag, and blows the smoke into Seonghwa’s face. Seonghwa looks at him, unimpressed, and throws the bud uncaringly out the open window.

“Don’t,” Seonghwa says as Hongjoong walks back to pick his things up. He pretends he didn’t hear him speak. “Hongjoong,” Seonghwa says, a layer of anger mixed with desperation in his voice.

“What,” Hongjoong barks, still with his back to Seonghwa. “You think I can’t find another fucking rich little boy who I can tutor, whose parents can pay me well enough?” He laughs lowly.

“You’re selfish, self-absorbed… Why should I care if you stay alone? All you’ve ever given me is animosity, indifference at best. You wouldn’t be able to survive a week without me in this empty fucking glass castle, would you?”

There’s a sharp intake of breath, and Hongjoong finds himself being pulled by his hand from the room and down a hall, until they reach the prince’s quarters. Once they’re inside, Hongjoong is pushed into the open door, kissed senseless, violent, bruisingly hard.

“Are you trying to rip out my jugular?” Hongjoong laughs at Seonghwa’s attempts to kiss down his throat. “Have you even kissed anyone before me?” He mocks.

Seonghwa lets out an angry grunt, and bites Hongjoong’s lip in retaliation. Hongjoong pushes him back, after what feels like hours, but has in reality been only a few minutes.

Seonghwa stays a few feet away from him, breathing heavy, his lips plump and kiss bruised, his hair hiding his eyes from Hongjoong. He makes a move to come closer to Hongjoong, but he stops him with his hand on Seonghwa’s chest – it’s still heaving with deep breaths.

“Don’t,” Hongjoong says softly. “Let’s end this respectfully,” he finishes and leaves Seonghwa standing in the darkness of his own room, of his own heart.

He gathers his things, and goes to Seonghwa’s mother’s office.

“Hey,” someone yells, and Hongjoong’s heart skips a beat. Seonghwa is predictable and prideful; Hongjoong can’t imagine him running after someone after getting so blatantly rejected.

He breathes a little easier when he notices it’s not Seonghwa, but one of the gardener boys that Hongjoong is actually on good terms with, Jongho. “What’s up?” Hongjoong asks once Jongho has caught up to him.

“Lady Park doesn’t want to be disturbed, if that’s where you were going,” he has a good natured smile on his face, and it puts Hongjoong at ease.

“Oh,” Hongjoong exclaims. “Would you be able to pass on a message to her?”

“Sure thing, hyung,” Jongho seems eager to hear what Hongjoong has to say, but he only chalks it up to his curiosity. “What do you need me to tell her?”

“Nothing, just give her this,” Hongjoong pushes a note with two numbers and names on it. It’s two of his peers he vaguely knows from his classes, and who have expressed interest into giving lessons.

“Okay,” Jongho says, accepting the slip of paper. “When are you coming back to teach our _young lord_?” he says this with a mocking accent, and Hongjoong indulges in a laugh.

“I’m not, this was my last day.”

“Shit! And out here I was sure you were actually going to last more then two months. He seemed to hate you marginally less then all the others before you,” Jongho says.

“Well, I got a better job offer,” he repeats the lie he told Seonghwa. Jongho doesn’t even flinch.

“I bet anything is better than tutoring our resident Werther,” he jokes easily, and if Hongjoong cared enough, he’d wonder why Jongho isn’t scared of Seonghwa’s wrath.

Alas, he gives Jongho a tight smile when he opens the doors for him, and steps into the warm summer evening.

“Good luck, hyung,” Jongho says, and starts for the back garden.

Hongjoong doesn’t answer, or turn around. This chapter of his life is finally over.

He sits at his work desk, one hand on the keyboard, the other fiddling with the settings on his laptop. The door opens, and a hand falls on his shoulder. He moves his headphones so they sit around his neck.

“Hyung, there’s some pretty dude looking for you,” Yunho tells him.

Hongjoong’s heart skips a beat. It can’t be him, can it? “I’ll be there in a second,” he says as he saves his progress.

Once he reaches the doors, he’s halfway to regretting leaving his room at all.

“Hongjoong-ssi, long time no see,” prince Seonghwa says, a wicked smile on his face, his cat cradled in his arms.

“Jesus,” Hongjoong chokes out.

“Seonghwa is fine, I’m not quite a god,” he taunts, and Hongjoong slams the door in his face.

**Author's Note:**

> You already know this was inspired by mars asmr and by. hongjoong 💟 my pretty boys ❤
> 
> A few notes if you were curious (bc I don't plan on expanding this fic):
> 
> \- Seonghwa's father (the King) half-heartedly recognizes Seonghwa as his child, hence him living in an empty mansion (with an "absent" mother), but still having the title of a Prince  
> \- the cat is a grey maine coon  
> \- at the end, Seonghwa ran away from his mother, but sadly (?) the only person he knows in the "outside world" is Hongjoong, more or less  
> \- Jongho actually brings Seonghwa to Hongjoong's apartment because he feels sorry for him  
> \- the lovers from the fountain are Pyramus and Thisbe, a premonition of their relationship going sour before it even starts  
> \- google osiria rose it's really pretty
> 
> That's all from me for today folks! Thank you for reading <3 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yoongsicle)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/immortalflowers)


End file.
